Operation: PIRATE 2
by LG65
Summary: Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. remake of P.I.R.A.T.E. Also, the final North American mission. A series of events leads Numbuh 65 & his friends battling Stickybeard pirates with the help of 2 allies. K Plus for violence.


Disclaimer: This is the Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. edition of P.I.R.A.T.E. This remake contains elements from The Lord of the Rings and Survivor. I don't own KND, LOTR or Survivor.  
  
KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures LOTR: © J.R.R. Tolkien Enterprises/New Line Cinema Survivor: © CBS  
  
Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.-2  
(Pirates Invade Repository And Treasures Extracted)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM (4:00 PM ET)  
Place: Pearl Islands (off the coast of Panama)  
  
One day, a pirate ship laid off the coast of Panama. It was codenamed D.R.A.K.E. Numbuh 5 walked over and took out a treasure chest. Then, she walked over to the main deck. The other KND were playing "Pirates of the Caribbean" for the Xbox. Numbuh 5 switched off the TV. Everyone complained. "Calm down, people!" Numbuh 5 said, "Numbuh 5 says 'It's candy time!'" And she opened the treasure chest. Loads of candy were inside of it. Everyone pigged out. At least, all except for Numbuh 65. He is onto something different than the candy. He looked at the treasure map of the Pearl Islands. He said to himself, "The legendary treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow is got to be here. I should be able to find it in either the Morgan or the Drake Island." "Numbuh 65," Numbuh 5 said, "What are you doing?" "I checking out the map for lost treasure." He answered, "I heard there's a treasure in these parts. I'm destined to find it!" "Good luck, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 5 said, "Numbuh 5 thinks this treasure is hiding from your eyes." Just then, Numbuh 65 turned around. He noticed another ship coming in. It was the "Sweet Revenge"! Its captain is named Stickybeard, the stickiest pirate to ever sail the suburbs! Numbuh 65 feels that Stickybeard is the stickiest pirate to ever sail the Seven Seas! "All hands on deck!" he yelled. All the KND got ready, and a lot faster than a cheetah. The "Sweet Revenge" got closer, and soon its members departed from the ship. They raided the ship, and tried to attack the KND. However, all the kids counter-hit the pirates one after another. Then, after a melee that lasted longer than an elephant trying to walk to the Nile, the pirate captain stepped in. He was as big as Captain Morgan on the cover of his "Spiced Rum". However, his beard was swarmed with sweets, and he had a leg and a hook as a candy cane. He is named Stickybeard! He laughed pirate-like, and he said "We have come to loot your candy. Give 'em here!" "No way!" Numbuh 1 said, "All right," Stickybeard replied, "Boys!" His crew already tied up Numbuh 65 and the rest of the KND. "Either you give up your stash," Stickybeard ordered, "Or give up your friends!" After a while, Numbuh 1 decided to stand down in defeat. "That's more like it, matey!" Stickybeard said, gleefully. It took approximately as long as a two 30-minute shows to take out all the candy from the D.R.A.K.E. "All right, dogs." Stickybeard said, "We got all the candy." Then, he opened a hatch. Numbuh 5 gasped! Stickybeard looked down. "What?!" Another treasure chest was on the floor. He sniffed it like a real dog. "This smells like candy!" Numbuh 5 already freed herself, and grabbed hold of the trunk of fortune. "Get yo' hands off that chest!" she yelled "Take this girl back to the ship!" Stickybeard ordered His crew grabbed Numbuh 5 and departed the D.R.A.K.E. Stickybeard ran back to the "Sweet Revenge". "Now what?" Numbuh 65 asked Numbuh 1 began to speak, but he had a loss of words. "I don't know, Numbuh 65." He said, "I wish we could do two things at once." "What do you mean?" Numbuh 65 asked As Numbuh 1 cut the rope that tied Numbuh 65 and the others, he said, "When I saw you looking at the treasure map of the Pearl Islands, I figured that you were looking for. for. gold or jewels." "Hmm." Numbuh 65 thought, "I have an idea. But, we should get some shut- eye." "Good idea, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 4 replied, "I'm tired." "Yeah." Numbuh 3 agreed, "Me too." "Good night, everyone." Numbuh 65 said "Night!" Everyone else followed  
  
That night, another ship approached the D.R.A.K.E. This time, it is not the "Sweet Revenge". Numbuh 65 was awake at the time. He went to get a nice glass of water. After his drink, he went back to bed. On his way to his cabin, someone grabbed him by the mouth! " I come from the ship M.O.R.G.A.N. You have information that is vital to my quest. I know you have something to could help." The mysterious figure said as he took Numbuh 65 back to his quarters. When he did, the figure threw down Numbuh 65 on his bed. "I hold nothing." Numbuh 65 protested, scared "Indeed." The mysterious figure said, "You have the map skills of a archaeologist, and yet you search for the missing hoard. I have that skill like the knife stuck on the X on the map." The figure continued as he put out some candles with his own hand "But, to have legendary skills of a eagle who soars the sky, sails the seas, and fight enemies," the figure said as he took off his hood "That is a rare gift." "Who are you?" Numbuh 65 asked "Are you frightened?" the long-haired boy corsair asked "Yes." Numbuh 65 answered "Not nearly frightened enough." The kid said, "I know what you search for." The noise from the capture woke every other Kid Next Door up. They rushed into Numbuh 65's quarters. The kid took out his pirate sword. "Let go of Numbuh 65 right now!" Numbuh 4 yelled angrily "You have a stalwart zeal, young man." The kid said as he put his sword away. "But, that won't save you. I know what this group seeks. I can find it."  
  
That night, the kid privateer, known as Numbuh 130, led Numbuhs 65 & 1 through the Pearl Islands, searching for the lost treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow. At the same time, Numbuhs 2, 3 & 4 searched for the "Sweet Revenge" for Numbuh 5. "The map reads that the treasure is hidden somewhere on the island of Drake." Numbuh 65 reported, "But, I can't comprehend its exact co- ordinates." "That's fine, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 130 said, "We'll look for it." Then, he remembered Numbuh 5 saying something to him. "Numbuh 5 says the treasure is hiding from your eyes." "Numbuh 1," Numbuh 65 asked, "Did you see the treasure at a camp somewhere?" "Uhh." Numbuh 1 thought, "No." "It has to be there!" Numbuh 65 said, "Come on!"  
  
At the "Sweet Revenge" close to the Morgan island, Numbuh 5 silently ate a liquorice rope. She moved around the ship looking for an escape route. Then, she noticed a boat approaching. "Numbuh 5 thinks that she is gonna be rescued!" she thought, She was right! Numbuhs 2, 3 & 4 were on the boat. Silently, she hopped in. They rowed out to meet Numbuhs 1, 65 & 130 back at the D.R.A.K.E.  
  
At the Drake island, Numbuh 65 noticed a flag. It was a "Survivor: Pearl Islands" flag! It belonged to the Drake tribe! "Time to loot this tribe!" Numbuh 65 thought, and began to rush in. Numbuh 130 pulled him back. "Be careful, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 130 said, "Any tribe can wake up, and think we're ransacking the tribe!" "OK, Numbuh 130." Numbuh 65 said, "I'm quiet, too." Numbuhs 1, 65 & 130 tiptoed all the way over to the tribe's grounds. They all looked around, and soon they found a treasure chest with a skull and crossbones. They had no idea what it was inside. So, silently, they snatched the treasure chest, and looked inside. They were in disgust! "Oh, man!" Numbuh 65 exclaimed, "We've wasted our time for THIS!" Inside the treasure chest was candy! There were Smarties, M&M's, KitKat's, & other miscellaneous candies. "Let's close it up!" Numbuh 65 suggested, still upset "Wait!" Numbuh 1 said, "I have a plan."  
  
They took the treasure chest over to their boat, until. "Get your hands up!" someone said, "You're looting me treasure from me tribe!" "OK! We are!" Numbuh 65 said, "We need it to save someone from our ship. Does D.R.A.K.E. ring a bell to you?" The figure stepped forward. "Yes, I do." Said he. He was another youthful buccaneer. He has a real pirate beard, and has the night hair over his shoulders. "I hear that one of your mates has been apprehended. You need this treasure, correct?" "Yes, 'captain'." Numbuh 65 replied, "One of our 'pirates' has been ransacked by a candy pirate named 'Stickybeard'." "I'm Numbuh 135." The young sea dog introduced, "I come from the Drake tribe in a reality show." "Survivor, right?" Numbuh 1 asked "Correct." Numbuh 135 pointed out "We better make haste." Numbuh 130 insinuated, "Numbuh 5's fate lies in our hands." "OK, Numbuh 135." Numbuh 1 said, "Lead the way."  
  
Numbuh 5 and the rest of the KND were back on their ship. Numbuhs 1, 65, 130, & 135 were also back on their ship. They told the whole story to Numbuh 5. When she heard that the treasure gang found the candy, Numbuh 5 was pleased. She was more happier than a unicorn being free from his master when Numbuh 65 gave the details of Numbuh 1's plan.  
  
Next morning, when Stickybeard woke up, Numbuh 5 was gone! He yelled, "Dogs, let's row back to the D.R.A.K.E.!" The "Sweet Revenge" row-boated back to the area where the two ships (D.R.A.K.E. & M.O.R.G.A.N.) are. A few minutes later, the "Sweet Revenge" arrived. Numbuh 1-5 & 65 were watching over. Numbuhs 130 & 135 watched over as well. Then, Stickybeard announced, "We have come to ravage your candy. M.O.R.G.A.N., you pillaged rats can be robbed now! D.R.A.K.E., you dogs have something I have. Or someone." "Well, if we have someone we have," Numbuh 65 said, "Do you want SOMETHING we have?" And we shown him a treasure full of candy. "Ooh!" Stickybeard exclaimed, "Candy!" "We'll make a deal with you!" Numbuh 65 continued, "You let us off the hook, and we'll give you the candy." "Uhh. OK." Stickybeard agreed "OK." Numbuh 65 said, "Come and get it!" And he tossed the treasure full of candy overboard. Stickybeard shrieked, and yelled, "You sea dogs, get the candy! Attack the ships as well!" Stickybeard's pirates jumped overboard, and swam to get the candy. At the same time, they boarded the D.R.A.K.E. & M.O.R.G.A.N. and attacked the ships. Numbuh 1 loaded Numbuh 5 into the D.R.A.K.E. cannon. "Ready?" Numbuh 1 said "Ready!" Numbuh 5 replied, and the cannon fired. It flew all the way back to the "Sweet Revenge". Numbuh 65 picked up a pirate sword, and loaded himself. "I'm gonna follow Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 65 yelled, "Hold them until we get back!" "You got it!" Numbuh 2 replied, and he fired the cannon. He landed on the Sweet Revenge's main deck. Numbuh 65 ran downstairs. He found Numbuh 5, with a blade in her hand, looking for her stash. He sees a shadow lurking over her. "Numbuh 5!" he yelled, "Look out!" Numbuh 5 parried the enemy quick attack. Stickybeard duelled with her. Most of their swift attacks were parried. They grew tired for awhile. Then, when they recovered, Stickybeard whacked away her candy sword. Stickybeard pointed his delicious edge to her. "You're mine now!" he grinned evilly "NOT YET YOU'RE NOT!" someone yelled, Numbuh 65 jumped in with a genuine sea wolf sharp edged metal, and tripped Stickybeard. He stuck the dagger on the pirate captain's clothing. Then, he activated something. "Come on, Numbuh 5!" he yelled, "Pick up your stash, and let's get out of here!" 1 minute later, the body of the "Sweet Revenge" exploded into a sea of flames! Everyone on the D.R.A.K.E. & M.O.R.G.A.N. cheered. The rival pirates stood down in defeat. "Great lootin', Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 135 saluted, "Are you OK?" "Sweet, baby!" Numbuh 135 said, "Bitter sweet!"  
  
End Transmission  
  
(Stickybeard and his main pirates, Gooey & Chewy rowed out to sea in their small boat.) 


End file.
